Chaos;Child Encyclopedia
Characters Takuru Miyashiro: *Takuru skipped most of elementary and middle school. *Takuru wants to get a job after graduation. *Until half a year ago, Takuru would call call Kurusu by her first name, “Nono”. *Lost parents in 6th grade. *Had been so badly injured during the earthquake that he’d been put into a coma. He was still in that coma when he arrived at the dorms. Serika Onoe: *Fiddles with her Gero Froggy Geroro Strap Nono Kurusu: *Nono wants Takuru to go to college after graduation. *Nono does not approve of the things Takuru has been doing and thinks it is a waste of time. *Nono is the vice-president of the newspaper club and has been opposed to Shinji’s and Takuru’s journalistic ethics for a long time. *Nono said that a student paper shouldn’t be investigating crimes. *She wrote normal sincere articles, and made normal, sincere videos to compensate the club’s overall reputation. *Nono was the girl that everyone looked up to, but she was actually very short-tempered. *She had slapped Takuru many times. *Lost parents in 6th grade. Shinji Itou: Hana Kazuki: *The only first-year student in the Newspaper club. *An online gamer addict. *Had the best computer skills in the club. *In the club, Kazuki’s job is to run searches and organize information on the computer. *Been part of the club for six months. *Does not talk Hinae Arimura: Gen: *Gen is a homeless man Takuru knew who had sold him all the books in Takuru’s secret stash. *He was a drunk who claimed to be of noble blood, but the stories he told Takuru about his own past didn’t sound very noble at all. *A weirdo who would spend all his time wandering around Shibuya, he knew a surprising amount of info about it. Takeshi Shinjo: *Shinjo had been with Police HQ’S section 1 for less than seven years. He didn’t get along with his superiors, but he’d managed to beg his way into being in charge of the return of the new generation madness case. Hironori Kakita: *Twenty-two years old *A shibuya resident with a part time marketing job at Koshin *Lived alone and was probably pretty busy at Koshin. *The hotel had gotten suspicious when Kakita had never come down after checkout time. When more than ten calls to the room went unanswered, they’d contacted the police. *Two officers as well as someone from the hotel had gone to the room, and found the body and an unconscious girl. *One officer stayed at the scene to keep it secure and the other searched the hotel to make sure it was safe. *During the search, he’d forgotten to lock the employee entrance in the back near the stairs. That was how the two students from Hekiho had gotten in. *Shortly after he’d left the room, the girl woke up and started strangling the officer who’d stayed. He’d hit his head on the edge of the glass window and knocked himself out. He was going to be fine, but he’d been out cold until backup arrived. *When the backup got there, they found the girl unconscious on the floor. A boy from Hekiho was passed out on the floor, too. The other girl from Hekiho was trowing up, also on the floor. *Kakita’s cause of death was asphyxia via strangulation. *The wire around his neck was kind used at construction sites. It had been hung in an X pattern from the lights on the ceiling. That’s why there was so much pressure on his neck that finally, his head had been severed. *From the estimated time of death, Kakita had passed away before the police had even been contacted. *The body on the bed kept spinning in time to the music, one rotation every two minutes. In the end, the man’s head had been cut off completely. Tomoaki Watabe: *Niconiya News Miscellenous *An old magazine called Cool Cat Press which people would call it a dating guide for normies written by someone who’d never dated a girl in his life, but you’d be surprised. *The Gero Froggy Geroro Strap was a soft vinyl cell phone strap Takuru won in a candy contest when I was a kid. When you pushed its belly, it was supposed to go, “Geroro-gero”. It turned out to be an incredibly rare prize that could fetch 100,000 yen at auction. But since Takuru was a kid who didn’t know any better, he gave it to Serika as a present. Serika seemed to really liked it, and ever since she’d carried it with her. Now it is old and faded, and when you pressed its belly, air leaked out of its side and made a weird noise. Ever since Serika was a kid, she’d had a habit of fiddling with it, especially when she was nervous or focused on something. *Koshin was one of the companies that had profited the most from the recovery projects in recent years. *Many students follow a tweeter user, "Hekiho Bot". It described itself as “A bot by Hekiho students, for Hekiho students”, but from the numbers of times it would show up on Shibuya News, my guess was that it was actually run by Kei. Locations Love Hotel: *The Love Hotel, “Fairy’s Dance” *Love Hotel area had a suspicious fire a few days ago. *Room 305